Profesiones
by jacque-kari
Summary: Elegir una profesión, una labor a la que te dedicarás por el resto de tu vida, no es tarea fácil. Hay quienes nacen sabiéndolo, otros lo descubren en el transcurso de su adolescencia y también hay quienes tardan un poco más, pero en un mundo con tantas profesiones, todos pueden encontrar una donde encajar. Serie de drabbles/viñetas de los niños elegidos.
1. Chapter 1

**__****__****Disclaimer**_**: **_Digimon es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**-Primero-**

_**Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya – Diplomático **_

"_Diplomático es el que elije a su país por encima de sí mismo"_

De vez en cuando recuerda las tardes que pasó en el parque jugando soccer con sus amigos y busca desesperadamente su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta —esa chaqueta un poco incómoda para su gusto—, quedándose con la mano a medio camino cuando recuerda que son tiempos pasados, que ahora son todos adultos y que incluso si pudiera hacerse un espacio en su apretada agenda, ellos están al otro lado del mundo.

Al final siempre baja el brazo y una mueca de desilusión se pinta en su rostro por algunos segundos; _nunca deja que sean demasiados_. Es algo así como un ritual que se repite constantemente en los puntos muertos de su jornada.

Pero al final del día, cuando vuelve a su departamento y añora esos tiempos en que era sólo un niño corriendo tras un balón, vuelve a tomar la misma decisión que tomó hace años con una propuesta del mejor equipo de fútbol en una mano y una oferta de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en la otra, porque sabe que está luchando por algo más importante que sus sueños, está luchando porque en el futuro de su país y del digimundo, sus habitantes puedan seguir soñando.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola :)

Hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir esto y como estoy estudiando para mi primera prueba, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero suele ser el período en el que más inspirada me siento, decidí comenzar hoy.

Será una serie de drabbles/viñetas sobre los niños elegidos y algún momento en su profesión, intentando poner hincapié en el motivo de su elección. Este surgió de la nada mientras leía sobre familia, y pues, me pareció muy apropiado empezar con el líder. No tengo un orden definido ni tampoco pretendo actualizar cada cierto tiempo, lo haré a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo las ideas. Todas comenzarán con una frase relativa a la profesión; en este caso tuve que inventármela, porque no encontré ninguna relacionada, las que hay por internet me parecieron un poco desdeñosas.

Eso por ahora, las próximas notas serán más breves, espero.

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

******__****__****Disclaimer**_**: **_Digimon es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**-Segundo-**

_**Sora Takenouchi – Diseñadora de modas**_

_"La moda no es una imposición, sino una elección por __placer__ en la que cada uno debe encontrar aquello con lo que se siente identificado."_

_**Gianfranco Feré, diseñador italiano.**_

Su madre quería que fuera florista como ella; una dama, como solía decirle. Ella quería ser futbolista profesional o cualquier cosa que estuviera lejos de las aspiraciones de su progenitora. Nunca vistió como una señorita ni le importó su aspecto, llevaba el cabello corto, usaba pantalones en lugar de faldas.

Al final resultó ser un arma de doble filo. Por una parte se decía que hacía lo correcto al demostrarle que no podía amoldarla a su antojo como una figura de cera, que una madre debía querer a su hija tal y como era; por el otro le dolía no cumplir con sus expectativas, pero no hablemos de eso que nunca le gustó hacerlo.

_Taichi decía que era una buena futbolista, que si entrenaba llegaría a ser mejor que un hombre. _Sora ya no sabe si recuerda cómo patear un balón, se le hace que con esos tacones sería un poco difícil.

Se mira en el espejo como hace cada mañana y observa largamente a esa extraña que está en el reflejo, esa extraña que no es ella, no puede serlo y sin embargo, lo es. _Los espejos no mienten_. Tiene el cabello por debajo de los hombros y lleva puesto un vestido celeste a juego con sus zapatos, incluso se puso aretes.

_Hazlo por mí, Sora. _Le dijo Tai cuando se convirtió en diplomático. _Si al menos tú te conviertes en futbolista, será como si yo lo hubiera hecho. _Pero no lo hizo, no pudo. —_Perdóname, Tai _—susurra a menudo. Ya no sabe porqué se disculpa, si por no haber cumplido el sueño por los dos o por traicionarse a sí misma, eligiendo una profesión que jamás soñó.

Es la verdad, nunca creyó que acabaría siendo diseñadora de modas, de la misma forma que no pensó que podía ser feliz haciéndolo, porque aunque no es la misma profesión que ejerció su madre, que lleva muerta ya diez años, de algún modo siente que la hace feliz. _Que irónico querer hacer feliz a alguien cuando ya no está a tu lado. _Siente que le rinde honor y lo único que lamenta es que no esté allí para verla.

Creyó que al convertirse en diseñadora de modas se estaba rindiendo, que estaba traicionando sus ideales. ¿_Cómo podía gustarle algo que siempre criticó?_

Le tomó un tiempo comprender que a veces lo que más se critica es a lo que más se presta atención y ella de algún modo se había encantado de la magia que podían hacer los diseñadores con las telas más simples del mundo. Entró en la carrera por un gusto incipiente que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero se quedó en ella porque encontró un lugar donde podía ayudar a otras chicas a encontrarse a sí mismas, elegir qué vestir sin sentir la presión de la sociedad sobre ellas, así como ella lo había hecho.

—_¿Estás orgullosa, mamá?_ —se pregunta algunas veces.

Yamato siempre le dice que sí. Ella lamenta no estar tan segura al respecto, pero en alguna parte de su corazón, en lo más profundo, donde no hay dudas ni temores, ni pizca de razón que espante el amor que siente por lo que hace, cree que sí.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola :)

Este...primero que todo quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el fanfic en general. Puse drabbles/viñetas porque habrá algunos cortitos y otros más extensos, aunque me gustaría que todos fuesen cortos, pero suelo extenderme más de la cuenta, así que preferí dejar un margen más amplio. Intentaré que no superen las quinientas palabras, en este me he pasado un poquito.

Lo escribí de muchas formas y ésta fue la que más me convenció, pese a que incorporé otros elementos anexos. Me cuesta mucho empatizar con Sora, es mi personaje menos favorito de todos y sólo recientemente he podido ir cogiéndole cariño, así que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Muchas gracias a **Ivymon, Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black y El susurro del viento** por sus comentarios. También a quienes leyeron y no se animaron a comentar.

¡Hasta el próximo drabble/viñeta!


End file.
